Falling slowly
by potterbite
Summary: Regina and Robin fight - only to end up doing something entirely different in the stables.


**A/N: Written from two prompts I got at tumblr. One of them asked for it to be rated M, and I've never written smut before but I gave it a shot. So be nice ;-)**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Regina sneered, twirling back to face Robin.

"You heard me." He met her gaze with an equal fire in his eyes. "_Your majesty_," he added mockingly – God, he really knew exactly which buttons to push.

"You are quite mistaken. I don't love you and I really don't want to see you right now." She pointed at the large door that led out of her castle bedroom. "Get out of here!" When he didn't move but instead continued to watch her she felt the lump in her throat grow bigger. "Please." At her plead, he reluctantly turned and left her alone.

_Breathe_, she thought, walking in circles in the room until she knew exactly what she needed to do to clear her mind and quickly changed clothes and headed towards the stables. On her way, she felt her anger rising more and more; he thought he had the nerve to tell her she loved him? Not that _he_ loved her, no, but that _she_ loved him. As if he knew anything about what went through her mind most days. As if she'd ever open up to love and be vulnerable like that again, especially with the Wicked Witch-Sister on the loose. So what if he had the same tattoo as her supposed True love. That didn't make him that same person nor did it obligate her to feel or do anything she didn't want to.

When she got to the stables her heart stopped. If she hadn't been so angry she might've realized going down there – even if she really wanted to ride a horse – would be a horrible idea since she hadn't sat her foot there more than once since Daniel died.

Looking around, amazed and sad that it looked practically the same as it had almost 40 years earlier, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. For everything." Unconsciously she touched her ring finger with her thumb, the place where she once wore his ring until it became too painful and she put it in a box. Now, it was gone forever just like him and all that was left was a ghost of old memories that faded more with every passing day.

"Who's Daniel?"

Her head snapped up so fast she could've gotten a whiplash. "Why are you here, _thief?_"

"Just wandering the land," he stated simply, unconcerned with his nickname. "I gather this Daniel was someone important."

Before her brain had time to filter the words, she answered. "If he still were alive I wouldn't have cast the curse those years ago." She met his gaze. "So I guess you can call him _important_," she spat.

"He must be the reason you're afraid of love." He came up closer, but she stayed put, refusing to back down from him.

"Ridiculous."

"Everyone needs love, Regina. You can't run away forever."

"Who said I needed love?" She poked him in the chest, hard, and he fell back a few steps. "Why do you feel the need to tell me what I need and how I feel? You know nothing!"

He took the few short steps he'd fallen back towards her. "I know you're afraid. And I know that that fear is terrifying and makes you want to flee without looking back." He paused to breathe, clearly just as upset as she was. "You are the most stubborn human being I have ever met! Well, I'm sorry for – "

She didn't find out what he was sorry for because she closed the small distance left between them and kissed him, angrily, greedily, and he gave just as good as he got, as if he'd been waiting an eternity for this moment to play out exactly like this.

Quickly he walked her backwards, lips never parting, until her back hit a solid wall and he began to kiss her neck; an embarrassing sound escaped her lips but she really didn't care because dear god, it had been too long without being touched that way by someone, too long since she was kissed with more passion than she could give back. A warm feeling spread in her stomach that had little to do with how his hand started to wander lower on her body, but more to do with the fact that of course he'd been right, of course she loved him. How could she not?

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted when he succeeded to lower her trousers to her ankles and managed to rip her underwear in two parts when he was trying to get them off of her. She wanted to laugh, but damn it she was supposed to be angry at him.

She grabbed a handful of his hair to be able to meet his lips again and hide her smile only to moan into his mouth a few seconds later has he carefully began to circle her clit until she was certain she'd come faster than a fifteen year old boy. Suddenly he pulled away with no warning and she flicked her eyes open to curse him but saw he was fumbling with his belt, his cock half way out of his trousers already, and she grinned instead.

"Need a hand?"

"It's stuck," he explained in a hoarse voice before laughing a little bit. "So yes."

With shaky hands, she was able to get the belt off of him – not quite as fast as either of them would've wanted to but nevertheless, it finally opened up and his trousers fell to the ground.

"Isn't it cold, wearing only pants?" she wondered, eyeing his naked legs, pausing a bit longer at his cock and trying not to lick her lips.

"I've had no complaints so far," he replied and took a firm hold of her legs for her to wrap around him.

No, no complaints whatsoever, she thought dimly as he slipped inside her, panting heavily in her ear; even though their anger had faded the pace didn't slow, both of them coming faster than they could say each other's names.

As her orgasm spread through her body, toes curling, eyes almost rolling back inside her head it felt so good, she had to stifle the cry of pure pleasure that wanted to escape her lips. No, she couldn't very well let that stubborn thief know he had been right. Not quite yet.

* * *

_A few months later_

It was dark outside, only the light from the full moon lighting up her bedroom in the castle. Robin had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other one tracing patterns on her neck that made her shiver.

"Maybe I love you, you insufferable know-it-all," she said into the darkness. She measured a small space between her index finger and thumb, meeting his eyes over her shoulder. "Just a little bit."

"Well, maybe I love you too." He reached for her hand to increase the space between her fingers. "That much."


End file.
